


my heart rose to its feet

by asael



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: Dimitri's dreams of Claude push him to take action.Written for Dimiclaude Week 2020, day one, 'dreams'.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 449





	my heart rose to its feet

**Author's Note:**

> I've got fics for most of the days this lovely Dimiclaude week - some are about this long, some much longer. I hope you enjoy, because I really had fun writing them!

“ _Dimitri_ ,” Claude moaned, arching up against him, legs spread. His hand was on himself, stroking languidly, his eyes half-lidded. “Come here. _Please_. I want you.”

Dimitri went to him, sliding his hand up Claude’s thigh, between his legs, pressing into him. Claude was slick, ready for him, eager for it. He moaned again as Dimitri’s finger pushed inside him, opening him up. His cheeks were red, his lips wet where they’d been wrapped around Dimitri’s cock not so long ago.

He was the picture of debauchery, and Dimitri could not keep his hands off him.

He pushed Claude’s legs apart and settled between him, cock hard and dripping. He wanted to thrust into Claude, make Claude his, move inside him, fuck Claude until all he could do was moan and say Dimitri’s name and beg for more. Claude’s face would go slack in pleasure, his constantly-working mind going utterly blank except for them, except for _him_.

Dimitri placed the head of his cock against Claude’s slick, hungry hole, ready to push in, ready to take everything he wanted, and then -

He woke up, flushed and hot and uncomfortably hard. His sheets were twisted, tangled together, pushed to one side of the small Academy bed.

Oh, _Goddess_. It had happened again.

If Dimitri didn’t know better, didn’t know that such things did not exist, he would have worried that someone had cursed him, or slipped him a lust potion, or something equally dishonorable. But they hadn’t, he knew, and that meant only one thing.

All these dreams he’d been having about Claude von Riegan were entirely his own fault.

Dimitri knew when it had started. Oh, he’d thought for awhile that Claude was handsome - he had beautiful eyes, a nice smile, lithe limbs. And he liked Claude, too, he liked the way Claude always acted like they were on the same level. He would tease Dimitri, give him ridiculous nicknames, treat him like he treated every other student at the monastery.

And Claude was clever, of course, and observant. His grades were excellent, his archery skill second to none. There was a reason, after all, that he was the head of the Golden Deer house, and it wasn’t only because he was the Riegan heir.

All that was true, but Dimitri had not begun having these… _disturbing_ dreams until he’d run into Claude in the sauna. They’d both been relaxing, Claude hadn’t even spoken except to greet Dimitri with his usual friendliness, but - Dimitri had found it nearly impossible to keep his eyes off Claude. He hadn’t even been wearing anything particularly revealing, but Claude was usually almost entirely covered up, so - perhaps it was the glimpses of his collarbone, his ankles, his slim wrists.

Ridiculous, really, but Dimitri had still been unable to take his eyes from the drop of sweat that slid down Claude’s neck, slow enough that he could have reached out and brushed it away.

He’d wondered what Claude’s skin might feel like, if it was as soft as it looked, and then he’d tried to push all those thoughts away as unworthy. Claude was someone he respected, someone he liked, not someone to be… objectified like that.

So he’d made himself look away, and he’d made himself not think about it, and ever since then he’d been having these dreams.

It didn’t happen every night, which made things worse. At least then he would know what to expect. Instead it seemed to happen with no rhyme or reason - sometimes he hadn’t caught sight of Claude all day, but he would still appear in Dimitri’s dreams, usually wearing even less than he had in the sauna. Sometimes he’d have nothing but normal dreams (or, unfortunately, nightmares) for days, and think it was over, and then be surprised by a vivid and intense one.

It was bothersome, it was embarrassing, and it made him feel guilty. Surely if Claude knew of these dreams he would be horrified - not that Dimitri would ever tell him. The mere thought of telling Claude that he’d had multiple explicit dreams about him in compromising positions made Dimitri want to curl up and die.

He simply had to wait it out, hope it would go away. _Surely_ it would go away.

He rubbed a hand over his face in the darkness of his room. What was not going away was his erection, uncomfortable even in the loose pants he slept in. He couldn’t go back to sleep like this. He couldn’t do anything like this.

Pushing his pants down, he wrapped a hand around his length and put himself to the humiliating task of _taking care of it_. He tried not to think of Claude, tried not to think of his dreams, but -

_I want you._

The guilt didn’t go away after he’d come, but he felt better, he felt relaxation wash over him. He slipped back into sleep, and this time Claude did not haunt his dreams.

***

The worst part was always the day after these dreams, when he had to walk around the Academy and go to his classes and, worst of all, talk to Claude as if everything were perfectly normal and there was not some part of Dimitri’s subconscious that desperately wanted to know what Claude might look like bent over Dimitri’s desk.

He did his best, but Claude was observant. Once before, when Dimitri had been unable to meet his eye, he’d asked if Dimitri was all right.

“I didn’t sleep well,” he’d said, which was true enough, if also very far from the actual truth. Claude had made a sympathetic noise, and offered some tea that he said helped him sleep, but Dimitri had not taken it. After all, it wasn’t that he had trouble sleeping - it was what he saw when he did.

Today Claude was as cheery as ever. Dimitri ate his breakfast in the dining hall, not tasting a bite of it, and tried not to glance over at him. Claude drew his attention easily even on normal days - on days like these, it was almost impossible not to look at him. But then, of course, when he did he found himself flushing red, and anyone could see it.

Dimitri had known for years now that he was a bit of a mess. This was just a new and deeply unfortunate way in which that was true.

He made it through the main part of the day easily enough. Having different classrooms made it simple - he could simply push his dreams to the back of his mind and pretend Claude did not exist. It was in the afternoon, when he went to the training grounds, that it became more difficult.

Because today, Claude was there.

He didn’t always come there. It wasn’t that Claude didn’t train as regularly as the rest of them - it was that he spent most of his time on the archery range, a place Dimitri rarely stepped foot in. Attempting to use a bow made him look like a fool, his crest-given strength causing him to snap bowstrings (and sometimes bows themselves) and making it extremely difficult to judge the correct amount of force needed to get an arrow where he wanted.

So Dimitri did not train there, while Claude spent most of his weapons training time there.

Except, it seemed, when he was practicing with an axe.

Dimitri had a lance, and was going through a simple training drill, nothing more than a warm-up. He needed no partner for that, though Felix was there as well, deep in his own training and surely ready to spar at a moment’s notice. Dimitri had planned to ask him for a bout later, but all thoughts in that area fled his mind when he saw Claude.

He had seen Claude with a bow, seen the way he moved, limber and swift even with a weapon that nearly required you to stay stationary. With an axe - that was something else.

He was sparring with Leonie, blocking her lance with his axe and then sliding beneath it, twisting his body gracefully as he did. Dimitri did not know how Claude could move like that so easily, _bend_ like that so easily. He made it look like second nature, though Dimitri knew that if he tried such a maneuver he’d end up flat on his back on the dusty ground. He was not ungraceful, but he was not - _that_.

He moved mechanically through his drill, but his eyes and his thoughts were on Claude. Claude spun and swung his axe in one easy movement, and when Leonie caught it on her lance shaft, Claude used the momentum to launch himself _at_ her, so she had to let the lance go and dodge or be bowled over. She dodged, and he hit the ground and turned it into a roll. Easily, smoothly.

Dimitri heard a loud snapping sound.

“Where is your head at, boar?” Felix snarled, staring at him in annoyance and anger. Looking down, Dimitri saw that he now held two halves of a lance, snapped in the middle.

He’d done that before when angry, accidentally. He’d never done it before because of - well, because of _that_.

“Ah,” Dimitri said, cheeks burning. At least it seemed Felix had not realized where his head had, in fact, been at. “I was - caught up in my thoughts. Excuse me.” He stepped off the training ground, moving to the weapon racks, placing his now-ruined training lance next to it. Then he paused, looking at the lance but not seeing it, trying to get his whirling thoughts in order.

It did not seem that Claude would cease haunting his thoughts, his dreams, anytime soon. That left only one option.

He took a deep breath, martialed his courage. Then he turned and crossed the hall to where Leonie and Claude stood, talking over their recent bout, Leonie laughing and Claude with a smile on his face.

“Excuse me,” Dimitri said. “I apologize for the interruption, but I wish to speak to Claude for a moment.”

“Sure,” Claude said, and turned his unfairly attractive smile on Dimitri. “What’s up?”

“If you are free after this, I would like to have tea with you,” Dimitri said. He spoke carefully, deliberately, because he was slightly worried he would stumble over his words if he didn’t. He could not quite believe he was doing this.

Claude brightened, if that was possible. “That would be great.” He tilted his head, curious. “What’s this about? Is there a House competition coming up? A mission?”

“No,” Dimitri said. He drew himself up, looked Claude in the eye. “This is a date.”

Leonie’s jaw fell open. Claude looked dumbstruck for a moment, surprised in a way Dimitri had never seen before, and he felt a lurch of terror. Then the surprise faded into a brilliant smile, something impossible to look away from, something that shone through Claude’s eyes.

“In that case,” Claude said, “I’m _definitely_ free.”


End file.
